With Or Without You
by Ficseuse
Summary: Le hasard ? House et Cuddy n'y croient pas ... Par contre le destin ... ! Un petit OS pour le plaisir :


Cette salle, noire de monde, pouvait accueillir 8000 personnes. Elle regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée comme une enfant de 10 ans. Elle allait vivre quelque chose de grand ce soir. Une soirée qu'elle aurait voulut partager avec lui, lui l'amateur de musique. Malgré toutes ces années passées sans cet homme, elle pensait encore à lui. Souvent. Régulièrement. En cachette. La 1ere partie commença. Pas passionnante. Elle continuait de regarder autour d'elle, observant le public. Puis discuta avec ses amis, ses anciens collègues. Un généreux donateur lui avait offert des places. Elle avait d'abords refusés. Pourquoi les accepter ? Mais une fois laissée convainc, et sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée, elle avait invité son ami australien, et son amie, malade d'Huntington, médecins eux aussi, comme elle. Se changer les idées ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Après une heure d'attente, le show commença enfin. Elle se surprit à chanter et crier tel une adolescente. Ne penser à rien, se laisser aller.

Appuyée contre les barrières du gradin face à la scène, elle s'amusait. Insouciante. Voulant observer la réaction des gens autour d'elle, elle tourna la tête. Et son regard se stoppa. Se figeât. Son corps se crispa. Puis ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens. 8000 personnes et pourtant elle le trouva. Là, à quelques mètres. Lui même accoudé aux barrières. Il n'était pas seul. Une femme l'accompagnait.

Il tourna la tête également, sans savoir pourquoi, et eu la même réaction. Figé. Surpris. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus. Ses amis essayaient de lui parler mais à sa non réaction, suivirent son regard.

« Oh ... » Souffla l'un.

« Lisa ? » Tenta d'appeler l'autre.

Mais elle partie. Elle dévala les escaliers vers le hall et, à bout de souffle, prit place sur les marches. Elle ne pleurait pas. Pas encore. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

Et elle le vit. Près d'elle. Il commanda deux bières au comptoir. La serveuse lui tendit deux verres en plastique. Il ne chercha pas à la draguer. Il s'approcha, hésitant.

« Bonsoir. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Que dire ? Comment réagir ?

« Tu as l'air ... En plein forme, ça fait plaisir. »

Elle le sentit sincère. Une sincérité qu'elle lui connaissait à peine. Elle releva la tête et osa affronter son regard. Elle acquiesça.

« Comment va Rachel ? »

Enfin elle réussit à prendre la parole.

« Ca va. Elle grandit un peu trop vite ... 11 ans bientôt. »

« Je sais. »

Elle releva vivement la tête.

Il savait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pensait toujours à elles.

Il soutenait son regard.

Elle aurait voulu lui demander des choses, poser mile questions ou ne serait-ce juste 'comment vas tu ?' mais si elle le faisait, elle ne le lâcherait plus. Et c'était dangereux. Pour elle. Pour lui. Pour eux.

« J'y vais, quelqu'un attend sa bière fraiche ... » Dit-il faiblement.

« Okay » Répondit elle.

Et ils reprirent leur place dans la salle, non loin l'un de l'autre.

Leurs amis respectifs demandèrent si ça allait puis continuèrent de chanter. Un temps infini passa et le concert n'allait pas tarder à se terminer.

_'Je ne peux pas vivre avec ou sans toi'_

C'était tellement ça.

C'était tellement eux.

U2 avait-il écrit les paroles pour eux ?

Elle essuya une larme qui roula sans avoir eu l'autorisation. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Lui non plus. Leurs regards se cherchaient constamment. Une fois trouvés, retrouvés, ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Il fit un faible signe de tête. Elle comprit et fit un pas. Il l'imita et se retrouvèrent au bout de quelques secondes, l'un en face de l'autre. Pas un mot, juste une dance. Leur dance. Ce slow qu'ils avaient déjà dansé. Cette soirée inoubliable à la fac. C'était leur chanson. Chanson qui la submergea quand le public reprit le refrain, poussé par le groupe. Elle enfoui sa tête dans son épaule et se laissa aller. Elle pleura. Il n'en était pas loin. Mais il la berça. A la fin, ils se regardèrent. Un 'j'ai envie de toi' et un 'prends soin de toi' se mêlèrent.

Il baissa la tête. Elle fit de même. Et ils reprirent place aux cotés de leurs amis.

Peut être se recroiseront-ils. Peut être pas. Mais maintenant, ils croyaient au destin et attendaient leur prochaine rencontre avec impatience tout en se jurant de continuer leur vie.

Il avait beau avoir défoncé sa maison, c'était elle, encore elle et toujours elle.

Elle avait beau l'avoir envoyé en prison, c'était lui, encore lui et toujours lui.


End file.
